The Death Game
by LTIndianAngel5263
Summary: 15 year-old, Samantha Cambria, has lost everyone she ever cared for. 3 months after her brother's disappearance, after she finally puts away the past, the past starts to haunt her. When her family and friends are being tortured, Samantha finds a way of communication with one of the only people she can trust. Will she find who or what is cursing her and why?
1. Life After Death

_**{A/N: This is my first story so, PLEASE review. The beginning is kinda short and it might be boring but trust me, it'll get better. I own this story; I created the characters, the plot, everything.}**_

What do you have when everything and everyone you love keeps disappearing? I ask myself that question every single day and night. I learned that the answers are anger, depression and the one thing that honestly keeps me going; the hope that I can find whatever is cursing the people around me. It's like I'm dead inside. Without all the people I care about, I have nothing else to live for.

Today is March 25. 3 months since the first disappearance. That day, December 25, Christmas day, changed my life completely. I remember it as if it was today. _I woke up, excited as always for the little gifts that my younger brother, Richard, would give me. He always created things for me with common house hold items and would give them to me for my birthday, Christmas and our home made holidays like Sibling Day or even Winter Equinox Day. I ran across the hallway to his room and swung open the door.  
"Richard! Come on, wake up! It's Christmas morning!" I screamed. He didn't reply, which was unusual because whenever I would scream at him to wake up, he would automatically say, "Sam, I'm too tired." I slowly walked over to his bed and peeled back the covers. He wasn't there. I touched his pillow and I felt a jolt of electricity. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I ran to my parents' room screaming out Richard's name. I ran all around the house, the street, the neighborhood. He was no where to be found. Then, I went to the Christmas tree and I saw a note. I took one look at it and I automatically knew Richard wrote it because he always wrote with a blue pen. Even when he wasn't supposed too. The note said: Samantha, I've been taken somewhere no one has ever heard of. Do not try to look for me because then you will get hurt. Love, Richie. I slowly crawled into my bed after that and cried myself to sleep. My baby brother, the only boy that I would take a bullet for, has gone missing. _

Ever since that day people around me kept disappearing. My parents, my best friend and even my pet rabbit went missing. After my parents were gone, I went to live in a foster home because my grandparents could barely take care of themselves, let alone me and I lost connection with the rest of my family. I don't like the home, though. I always run away for a few days just to get away, to test my memory on my family and friends. To make sure I don't forget who they are. The more I remember, the more I know where they are. It's like they send me telepathic messages. Each person is in a different place, I know that. Figuring out where they are is like solving a maze with no exit; you always get stuck. Richard is appare-

"Samantha Cambria! There you are. Why are you in an alley?"

I whip around to find my foster mom, Annabelle.

"I was just thinking. I like alleys," I reply. Annabelle makes a face.

"Well, that's a little odd, but let's get going because your father has made lunch, after that you have to go to fencing." It's weird how my foster mom insists that I call my foster dad my father. He isn't my real father and he hasn't raised me. Also, she thinks that taking fencing will help take my mind off of my family's disappearance-it won't. The worst part of it all is that I'm going to go to a new school. Starting tomorrow.


	2. School and Singing Songs

Fencing, yesterday, was a breeze. My instructor said that I'm being to get really good and soon I might be able to use a real weapon and wear real armory. Today is the beginning of my new school. I choose blue jeans, a white top, black leather jacket and combat boots to wear and I put my hair up into a pony like I always do.

The school happens to be small and it's like a normal middle school except the exchange of students between classes, so all students stay together. The most uncomfortable thing about starting a new school has to be all the stares. I pass by many girls in my sophomore class and they all seem to stare and start whispering. The guys also happen to stare. I'm not sure why but they do and it's getting really irritating.

In homeroom, the teacher starts to call attendance. When she finishes the list, she looks up at me and says, "Stand up and please tell the class your name, age and something about you." Slowly, I stand, with all eyes on me.

"My name is Samantha Cambria. I'm 15 years old," I say and sit down.

"I also said to include something about you. Besides your name and your age," the teacher says.

"What else is there to know?" I ask in a calm tone. The teacher becomes annoyed and her dark brown eyes peer into my soul. An electric jolt shoots down my spine and I become alert because I've only had that feeling a few times before; before someone would disappear. I now know she has something to do with the disappearances but I'm not sure what. As of right now, I may as well do what she says, even if I don't like her, at all. So I stand back up and sigh.  
"My hair is black, my eyes are green with flecks of brown, my favorite color is yellow and I don't like being stared at." I sit back down. Telling them basic information was all I had to do so I did. After homeroom, we were scheduled to go to Biology. I take a seat in the far back to avoid all the stares. A boy around 16 with brown hair and blue eyes and about 5'8" comes up, smiles and sits next to me.

"Hi, I'm Alec. Alec Levy," the boy says. He holds out his hand and I just stare at it. Making friends was one of the things I hated doing in the past 3 months. Alec notices my hesitation and automatically takes out his book for us to share.

"So you don't like when people stare at you?" I shake my head. "Just to let you know, some of the guys think you're really pretty and they stare at you, making the girls jealous and then they stare at you." That gets my attention.

"Guys think I'm pretty?" I ask. He nods.

"If it helps, I'm one of them." He gives a shy smile and my mouth twitches up to show my attempt of a smile. Ugh, a boy thinking I'm pretty. This is bad timing considering the fact that I'm trying to find out what happened to my family. For the rest of the day, I try to ignore everyone. Especially Alec.

I get home and I run up to my room and sit in there and do my homework. In homeroom, the teacher, Mrs. Karter I think her name was, was really strange. The way she looked at me, sending those jolts down my spine. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I could almost hear my dad's singing voice. _You should come down here with me, to the place where we will be, singing our little happy song, until you figure out what's wrong. _The way he sang "What's wrong,"… there was something not right. He was more serious, as if a mistake I could make would do something to my family and my friends. The question right now isn't "What could go wrong?" the question is "what _isn't _going to go wrong?"


End file.
